


Outlaws

by mellod89



Series: Song Verse [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Musician Makoto, Thief Nagisa, comatose character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love love love is my crime.<br/>So baby come catch me and let's do the time.<br/>~David Lambert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This was the story that sparked the idea of the series and I'm really happy that I finally get to share it with you all.  
> It is technically the last fic in Song Verse that I had originally planned, but I recently heard a song that's perfect as the sequel to one of the previous works, so look for that in the next coming weeks. 
> 
> Also for references this story takes place over the course of a year and a half beginning during the summer of Makoto's last year of high school and ending during his first break home from college. 
> 
> Here's the link to the title song if you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cOBIsT5kRE
> 
> I would like to give a very big thank you to Remmy for beating this for me especially over the last few days. I would not have been able to do this without him.

1.

_I took you at your word,_

_when you said you would steal my heart._

 

Makoto sat on his front porch plucking the strings of his guitar. His parents were busy inside unpacking and he and his siblings were told to stay out of the way until dinner. He had no clue where they had run off to, but as long as they weren’t messing around in his room he was fine.

“Hey you!”

He looked up to see a group of boys standing outside the front gate.

“Have you seen this short guy. Blond, pink eyes?”

“No, sorry.” He grinned sheepishly running his hands through his hair.

“Let’s keep looking,” the leader of the group said and continued down the block.

Makoto went back to playing and seconds later a boy drops out of the tree overhanging the yard laughing.

“Idiots!”

Makoto just stared at him as the other boy pulled a wallet out of his pocket and thumbed through it, pocketing the cash.

“Um, hi?”

The boy finally noticed him. “Hey!”

“Uh, who are you?”

“I’m Nagisa, and I’ll be going now.” The blond turned and started walking out of his yard.

“Wait!”

Nagisa stopped.

“I’m Makoto. We just moved in.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Mako-chan, but I’ve got to go.” Nagisa turned to walked away.

“Do you want to come inside? I think Mom baked some cookies.”

Nagisa stopped. “What kind of cookies?”

“Chocolate chip walnut.”

Nagisa walked up to the porch. “I guess I could stay for a bit.”

“Cool!”

“And as payment for keeping your silence, I’m going to steal your heart.”

Makoto stared and him confusedly. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Just go with. Now where are those cookies?”

Makoto just smiled and led the odd boy inside.

 

2.

_Yeah this might sound absurd,_

_but would you be my thief,_

_take all of me,_

_every part._

 

Summer passed and school started in earnest. Makoto’s days were filled with classes, after school activities, and Nagisa. The latter of which had taken to sneaking into his bedroom at night.

“You know you don’t have to sneak into my room right? You can use the front door,” Makoto stated as Nagisa slipped in through the window.

“Where would the fun in that be?”

Makoto just rolled his eyes.

“Have you finished writing that song yet?” Nagisa lay on his bed.

“Not yet. It’d be easier if I had my guitar.”

Nagisa sat up. “What happened to your guitar?”

“Some guys stole it when I was walking home.”

Nagisa frowned. “Do you know what they looked like?”

“I think it was those guys that were looking for you that one time.”

Nagisa rolled his eyes. “Those idiots should have learned by now not to mess with my things.”

Makoto gave him the side eye. “But I’m not your property.”

“Shh, your heart is mine.”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “Anyway, my cousin is going to lend me his until I can get another one.”

Nagisa scoffed. “Ye of little faith. I’ll get it back for you.”

“Please don’t. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Nagisa stood and walked over to Makoto placing a hand on his shoulder. “No one touches my stuff.” He opened Makoto’s window, and slipped out.

“Nagisa!” Makoto ran to his window, but Nagisa was already dropping to the ground.

This wasn’t going to end well.

 

3.

_Love love love is my crime._

_So baby come catch me and let's do the time._

 

Two days later Makoto’s guitar is sitting on his bed when he arrives home from school. There’s no note, but there’s only one person that could have returned it. He opened the case, and his baby looked exactly how he left it. He smiled to himself. Nagisa may be trouble, but at least he cared.

The next day when he arrived at school, the hallways were plastered with photocopied pictures of the guys that stole his guitar. All of them were asleep in various stages of undress and all of them looked absolutely ridiculous. Some were wearing the strangest pajamas, while others slept with their mouths open drool dampening their pillows. The worst, however, was the leader of their rag tag group. He was dressed in footie pajamas, sucking his thumb, and clutching a stuffed animal. The biggest bully in the entire school was a giant softie.

“Tachibana!”

Makoto turned to see the subjects of the photos heading right for him. He turned and ran, but it was futile as they caught up to him moments later, cornering him in the hall and pushing him against the wall.

“I know you had something to do with this.”

“I honestly have no clue what you’re talking about Yamazaki.”

“Don’t play stupid. You know exactly who did this.” Sousuke glared at him.

Makoto smirked. “Now you and I both know that I have no control over his actions.”

Sousuke slammed him into the wall again. “Are you laughing at me? Guys I think he’s laughing at me.” The group standing behind him readily agreed urging him to retaliate. “Looks like that pretty face of yours isn’t going to be so pretty anymore,” he laughed pulling back his arm.

“Mr. Yamazaki! What are you doing?”

They turned in the direction of the voice to see Ms. Amakata, the vice principle, walking towards them. Sousuke let Makoto go, and backed away.

“I was just showing Makoto the results of weight lifting. See?” Sousuke flexed his arms. “I figured he could do with some proper instruction.”

She turned to Makoto. “Is this right Mr. Tachibana?”

“Yes! He wanted me to join the weight lifting club, but I was explaining to him that I was already on the swim team so I couldn’t join him.”

She stared at them suspiciously. “Be that as it may, Mr. Yamazaki, you are in violation of school policy by forcibly holding another student against the wall, so I will see you in detention after school. Now get to class.” Her tone brooked no room for argument, and the small crowd scattered.

Sousuke glared at Makoto, slashed his finger across his throat then pointed at him. Makoto gulped and walked as fast as he could to homeroom.

Today was going to be a bad day.

 

4.

_I think we might be outlaws._

_I think I might be in love._

 

His assumptions were proved correct when he stopped by his locker to drop of his books. Bright red permanent marker scrolled across the front of his locker. What it said: Tachibaba is a bottom bitch.

He sighed, thumping his head across the door.

“Mako-chan!”

“Hey Nagisa,” he said dejectedly.

“What’s wrong?”

Makoto stepped away from his locker, and Nagisa hissed. “Those dicks are going to pay.”

“Please don’t. You retaliating is what got me in trouble in the first place.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it so that they won’t be able to touch you ever again.”

Makoto frowned. “Do I even want to know what you’re going to do?”

“I have no clue what I’m doing yet, but it’s best you don’t ask in case they decide to question you.”

“Why does this sound like you’re going to do something highly illegal?”

“Because I’m probably going to do something highly illegal.”

Makoto banged his head against the locker. “Please don’t get caught.”

Nagisa snorted. “Do I ever?”

 

5.

_'Cause I'm all out of reasons,_

_like seasons,_

_Winter, summer, fall_

_they're all washed up._

 

It wasn’t until two weeks later that Makoto discovered what Nagisa had done.

When he walked into school that morning it was chaos. All the walls had been spray painted, trash and broken glass was being swept up by the janitors, and staff was herding students around. All of this was backed by the vice principal’s voice over the intercom instructing all of the students to report to the auditorium for an emergency assembly. No one knew what was going on, and when they walked into the room, police were standing on the stage along with the entire faculty. Makoto sat with others in his year, and whispers floated around him. He searched the room for any sight of his boyfriend, and spotted him sitting calmly in the front row with the rest of the second years. He sighed in relief.

Soon the room was filled with the entire student body, and at exactly 8 am their principle stepped up to the mic.

“I’m sorry to have to interrupt your school day, but it was necessary.” He started. “As you could see when you walked into school this morning, someone has defaced the walls of the school with derogatory language and pictures. They filled all of the halls with trash, and even broke and stole some school equipment. We believe that it happened sometime after last night’s game. Now because of the nature of what happened, we were forced to call the police. We believe to know exactly who the suspects are because of articles that were left behind at the scene of the crime.” He held up an evidence bag that contained a wallet.

Whispers erupted around the room, and Makoto paled. He looked to Nagisa, but he looked calm.

“Officers will be searching the lockers of those suspected to be involved. When I call your name I’m going to need you to stand and make your way to the stage. Everyone else will remain here until the search is completed. Sousuke Yamazaki, Rin Matsuoka, Momotarou Mikoshiba , Kisumi Shigino, Shouta Nakagawa, Takuya Uozumi, Toru Iwashimizu, and Makoto Tachibana.”

Makoto stopped breathing. Him?

“Makoto you’re supposed to go.” Haruka poked him in his side

“R-Right.” Makoto stood and made his way to the stage.

“If you all would follow me please,” the principal asked.

The students in question along with the police officers and vice principal followed him out of the auditorium. The first locker they stopped at was his.

“Would you mind unlocking it for us?”

“S-Sure.” He input the combination and opened it.

One of the officers searched through his things. Not finding anything, he declared it clear, and they moved on to another student’s locker, but yet again nothing was found.  They moved on to a few others, but they were empty of what they were looking for as well. It wasn’t until they started going through the belongings of Sousuke’s gang that they found what they were looking for: canisters of spray paint, stolen items, and other restricted paraphernalia.

“I had nothing to do with this,” Sousuke cried, his friends agreeing with him.

“I’m finding that very hard to believe with the evidence stacked against you. Not only do you have the materials used to deface our school, but you all have items that have been stolen from classrooms and students this year. It’s also a very well-known fact that you and your friends used spray paint to create the mural for the school. I’m sorry to say, but you’re going to have to be arrested.”

“But we didn’t do it! I bet you Hazuki framed us.” Sousuke glared at Makoto.

“I find that hard to believe since he went home in the middle of the day last Monday with the flu. Today will be his first day back to school. ” Amakata crossed her arms across her chest. “I need you and your friends to head to the principal’s office. The rest of you can head back to the auditorium.”

Makoto walked back very confused. He immediately headed to Nagisa and pulled him into a secluded corner.

“Do you have any idea what that was about?”

Nagisa shrugged. “No clue what you’re talking about.”

“Nagisa,” Makoto hissed.

“What?”

“Please tell me the truth.”

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “I vandalized the school, but I didn’t steal anything. That stuff was already in there.”

“I can’t believe you! You know they’re probably going to be expelled right?”

Nagisa shrugged. “Not my fault they’re delinquents. Besides they deserved it for all the shit they’ve done to everyone.”

“That still doesn’t make it right!”

“Look, I had it on good authority that they were going to do a surprise locker check this week anyway. I just wanted to make sure there was no way for them to get out of trouble.”

Makoto sighed. “Fine, but I’m still mad at you.”

Nagisa just grinned at him. “Nobody messes with my boyfriend.”

 

6.

_'If you're still way over there,_

_maybe slide on in by my side,_

_'Cause I'm just an outlaw,_

_wanted if you want me._

_I love you every day and every night._

 

“Come on Makoto!” Nagiasa called after him.

“I am not going in there.” He stood arms crossed on the opposite side of the fence enclosing the school.

“If you don’t come, then how are we supposed to go swimming?”

“We aren’t! It’s in the middle of the night, and we have no business being here especially since it’s in the middle of the summer. We could be arrested!”

Nagisa scoffed, “Only if we get caught.”

“I don’t want to chance it.” Makoto turned walking away.

“Mako-chan, come catch me!” Nagisa whined clinging to the fence.

Makoto sighed turning back around. “You better not make me regret this.”

 

7.

_Lock me up for good,_

_Right here in your arms._

_You vandalize my neighbourhood,_

_with your piercing eyes_

_and devilish charm._

 

Makoto regretted it.  They were in the pool for no more than a half an hour before someone found them. They got out of the pool, grabbed their things, and ran. They barely escaped, and Makoto was furious.

“It wasn’t that bad. At least we got some fun out of it.”

“Not that bad?! We almost got arrested,” Makoto growled.

“But we didn’t.”

Makoto glared at the younger teen and stalked off. “I can’t believe you.”

“Where are you going?” Nagisa called after him.

“Home!”

“Makoto wait!”

Makoto stopped, and Nagisa caught up to him.

“I’m sorry okay. I’ve snuck into the pool hundreds of times and no one’s ever come before. I thought it would be fine. I just wanted our last summer together to be special, and I thought you would like it.” Nagisa blushed.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’ll be going away soon, and I wanted to make this the most memorable summer, so you don’t forget me.”

“Of course I wouldn’t forget you.” Makoto pulled Nagisa into his arms. “How could I forget the person I’m in love with?” He leaned down and kissed his lips.

“So you’re not mad at me?” Nagisa asked after he pulled away.

“Oh, I’m still mad, but I forgive you. Just don’t involve me in one of your stunts again.”

“Promise.”

 

8.

_Love love love is my crime._

_So baby, come catch me and let's do the time._

 

Makoto sat up in bed when he heard his window slide open. He smiled when he saw that it was Nagisa.

“What are you doing here?”

Nagisa shrugged. “I wanted to spend your last night here with you.”

Makoto opened his arms. “Come here.”

Nagisa slid the window shut, and ran over to Makoto hopping on to the bed.

“Oof,” Makoto said.

“Sorry.” Nagisa blushed, and settled into Makoto’s arms. “I’m going to miss this.”

Maktoto sighed into Nagisa’s hair. “Me too. But I promise to come home as much as possible, and we can Skype and text when I can’t.”

“It’s not the same as Mako hugs.”

“I know, but what can we do?” Makoto stares past his boyfriend then gets up out of bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Just a second.” He dug into one of his packed bags and pulled something out. He walked back over to the bed and handed Nagisa something. “You can have this.”

Nagisa unfolded it to reveal that it was Makoto’s favorite jacket.

“This can be my arms, so when you miss me too much, all you have to do is put it on, and it’ll be like I’m giving you a hug.”

Nagisa slipped it on, and Makoto climbed back into bed. They curled up together soaking each other in on their last night together.   

 

9.

_Baby we're just outlaws_

_Baby I'm so in love._

_'Cause I'm all out of reasons,_

_like seasons,_

_Winter, summer, fall_

_they're all washed up._

_If you're still way over there,_

_maybe slide on in by my side,_

_'Cause I'm just an outlaw,_

_wanted if you want me._

_I'm just an outlaw,_

_wanted if you want me._

_I love you every day and every night._

 

Maktoto finished singing. The only sounds that filled the room were the beeps from the heart monitor letting him know that Nagisa was still alive. He set his guitar down on the floor, and grabbed his hand.

“I finally finished it.” He sniffled. “I hope you liked it.”

Nagisa didn’t respond. He was still except for the subtle rise and fall of his chest. His left arm was in a cast and his head was heavily bandaged. Cuts and bruises covered his face, and it hurt Makoto to see him like that.

Nagisa’s parents had let Makoto sit with him while they went to talk to his doctor. He heard their furious whispers through the door. Coma and may never wake filtered in and Maktoto wanted to rage.

Nagisa’s parents said that he was driving up to bring him home for break. It was only a four hour drive to his university, so why was he out driving so late? Why couldn’t he have waited just one more day? He wouldn’t have been hit by that drunk driver it he had waited. Nagisa just had to be impatient and impulsive. That was three days ago, and he had yet to stir.

Tears filled Makoto’s eyes. “Please wake up.” He sniffled. “I promised to sing you my song if you woke up, and I finished singing, but you haven’t woken up yet.” He clung to Nagisa’s hand. “I need you to wake up.”

Nagisa just laid there.

“Love you.” Makoto stood, picking up his guitar. He needed some air. He squeezed Nagisa’s hand one last time.

Nagisa squeezed back, and Makoto’s breath caught in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in the Song Verse Series. It'll be made up of one shots featuring various parings from SNK and Free! inspired by a song which is the title. The relevant lyric is the summary. There are only three fics that have a sequel within the verse, but other than that each story can be read on it's own. There are 15 fics total and I plan on posting a fic a day at midnight until my birthday on Jan 5th, so make sure to subscribe if you want to read all 15!
> 
> http://melloadams.tumblr.com/


End file.
